


A Tale Before a War

by WhiteSummoner



Series: Her Childhood [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSummoner/pseuds/WhiteSummoner
Summary: They say that long ago there was a great war between two mighty races. They fought long and hard until one was victorious and the other sealed away and long forgotten.But what if that was only a part of the tale?





	1. A Stranger from 'Elsewhere'

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'm am writing this entirely on my own, other than my proofreader mom, I have no one to discuss my ideas and plots with, no beta readers or whatnot to tell me whether any of them is decent, good, bad or just plain terrible; so I have no idea how any of this would sound to anyone. Just a heads up.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short, vague back story of a main character but it kept getting longer and longer until it was too long so I made it a two chapter story. Even now I had no intention of elaborating much further or going back to. If only just as a mention as a back story to my main character’s origin in the future. Ugh.

 

 

Once upon a time, long, long ago, the Earth was once ruled by two races; the Monsters and the Humans. For a time the two races lived together in peaceful co – existence; until one day a war broke out between the races. After a long and bloody battle, the humans emerged victorious and the defeated monsters were gathered and sealed underground by a magic barrier beneath a great mountain; leaving the humans the sole rulers of the surface. After many years have passed since that bloody war, most humans have long forgotten about the monsters and the war as history became legend then later became myth.

But what if that’s not even the entire story?

No, it started before the war, when a strange visitor from ‘elsewhere’ appeared one day and with the help of a monster, created something both the monsters and humans have never encountered before, who brought both unintentional change . . . . . and ultimately chaos to the world.

 But unlike the humans, the monsters never forgot.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

The stranger appeared one day in a Human Town. No one knew who she was or where she came, even when she claimed she came from ‘elsewhere.’ Though she appeared a young human female with long red hair and bright green eyes, she was unlike other humans have ever encountered. The stranger was intelligent and wise like she has lived for many years though she had the appearance of a young woman, a ‘scientist’ she called herself. The Scientist was curious of the ‘world’ she was in, wondered many things, asked many questions, ‘how is this world different?’ ‘Is this world like mine?’ Most of the townspeople did not understand her questions very well. When she learned of the other race of this world, the Monsters and their ‘magic’ she was intrigued at such concept and again asked many questions. The elders of the town suggested the Scientist travel to one of Monsters’ towns or perhaps the capital of the Monsters’ kingdom; she did.

Following the elders’ directions, the stranger finally arrived to the Monster Kingdom’s capital. There she encountered something she never seen before; people so diverse in forms and yet be one of the same race. The Monsters took form of all shapes and sizes. Some were animal – like ranging from birds to cats to fish, to reptiles to even large insects, some were plant – like from living trees to flowers or vegetables, others took forms of living flame, water, rock or even air. One she thought she saw looked like a Jell-O blob that slinked by carrying a basket of apples on it’s . . . . . head? There even some who looked like actual monsters in her terms, from ghosts to goblins, from demon looking beings to living skeletons to even scaly dragons! She could have sworn she saw a buff looking rabbit . . . . man in the company of an equally buff looking dragon man. There were some however . . . . . . she couldn’t place in just one category or none. . . . . . . . . . . Was that monster flying overhead shaped like an airplane? Of all things.

All were very incredibly friendly.

One day, while wandering the markets, she came across a tall goat – like monster who greeted her with a cheerful ‘howdy!’ The Scientist learned, to her surprise, the goat monster was none other than Asgore Dreemurr, the King of the Monsters. This was most unexpected. She was curious about the monsters and asked to stay among them, to study and to learn. Asgore, having learned most astoundingly, she traveled to this world from ‘another world,’ as an experiment, was curious about the stranger as well, agreed and invited her to his castle and met his wife, Queen Toriel. So for several days, she lived in the castle as a guest, questioning the king and queen, learning about them, how they lived, how they interacted with one another among the monsters and among the humans and whom in turn asked her about her ‘world.’ The king and queen have been most kind; the queen even baked a pie for the Scientist one day, cinnamon butterscotch. It was pretty good.

Among the king’s loyal subjects that have met the Scientist was a young skeleton monster and a newly appointed scholar to the royal archives and library; his name was W.D. GASTER. The young skeleton spoke in . . . . . an unusual language. The King and Queen said skeletons sometimes have their own languages and only other skeletons can understand them. But the language GASTER speaks is one of the few skeleton languages that others can understand, albeit cannot speak it themselves. Fortunately he uses sign language to communicate for new comers and at least she knew that. Among her questions was what she wished to learn most of all, magic and a curious subject they mentioned to her, Souls, a vast yet vital topic.

Souls . . . . . such a debatable yet an intriguing subject where scientists (such as herself) and philosophers alike ponder its possible existence for countless generations yet here in ‘this world’ souls for monsters and humans alike is very much real. The heart shaped Soul, the young skeleton explains is the very essence of one’s being, for both monsters and humans but with a few key differences between them. While monster Souls are upside down hearts, are always white and is believed to compose of hope, mercy, love and compassion. But the human Souls are right side up and are one of seven different colors, each color representing a human’s foremost character quality of their persons. Humans with red Souls are filled with determination, orange Souls signify bravery in their hearts, yellow Souls signifies a human’s deep sense of justice, green Souls symbolize great kindness, light blue embodies patience, blue values integrity and purple represent perseverance.

Magic . . . . . if any other scientist was told its reality they would scoff as should they, as should **she** and yet . . . . . she was not one to ignore the presence of a potentially great find merely for the reason it’s supposed contrast to science and ‘it should not exist.’ While it is rare for Humans to possess let alone use magic; those that do were called mages, Monsters on the other hand are all gifted with magic of varying degree. It had something to do with their Souls, that because Monsters are ‘made’ of magic and are more attuned with their Souls and it is this closeness to their Souls that allows them to perform many kinds of magic. And because of the closeness between their body and Soul, a Monster’s body is mostly made of magic and when a Monster dies and their bodies turned to dust from death their Soul then also perishes almost immediately after the body is dusted, becoming lost forever.

On the other hand, Humans are not attuned with their Souls and their bodies are made of physical matter such as water which is why they are considered stronger than Monsters in both physical strength and Soul. This is why when a Human dies, their Soul can still persist after death but at the same time are not as skilled or possess any magic at all as Monsters are. Because of this it also marks a key difference between Monster and Human physiology and their Souls.

GASTER then explained to the Scientist the different types of magic, again there were several. Similar to the Human Soul colors representing key character nature, the color of the Souls also determines what kind of magic a Human mage can do. And while Monsters have their own brand of magic, they also have the potential to use all magic. Orange magic allows the caster to be impervious to harm when in constant movement. Yellow magic can, depending on the caster, create long range weapons and fire projectiles to at objects or adversaries. Green magic can heal wounds or illness, the potency and capability of the magic depends on the caster’s skill or endurance, the more serious the injuries or illness, the harder and more magic is needed to heal. Light Blue magic protects the caster or anyone the person use Light Blue magic on from injury as long those affected remains still. Blue magic affects the gravity on anything the caster use blue magic on, either increasing the gravity to make it seem heavy or make them float and able to move them around as they please, like some kind of telekinesis. Purple magic, inflicts ‘karma,’ making those affected with Purple magic relieve their sins and are injured by it. The greater the number of sins or the greater the atrocities committed, the worse the damage those inflicted receive, similar to being poisoned.

Fascinating.

For many days in the Royal Library the Scientist and GASTER talked for hours on various topics, from Souls to magic to Monster and Human physiology (of all kinds) to abilities involving Souls, normally shown amongst Monsters. GASTER called one such phenomenon Soul Sharing. While Monsters can mate just as any, especially when procreating, most monsters mate generally with their own species. But what happens if some Monsters species don’t have any physical . . . . traits to breed naturally or when sometimes two Monsters wish to mate but cannot if they are physically different incompatible Monster species or they are of the same gender? That’s when Soul Sharing comes in. When two Monsters ‘fall in love’ and wish to reproduce but cannot do so in the ‘natural sense,’ it is through Soul Sharing they can become pregnant (even if male) by merging their Souls and temporarily fuse into one. The merging gives both Monsters an intense sensation and pleasure and – the young skeleton stopped at one point, he blushed a bright purple and his eyes glowed a deep orange. (Note to self; must ask about that eye glowing)

If the Scientist was anyone else (like a certain young man too shy even when surrounded by girls trying to get his affection every day) that probably would have been a ‘too much information’ moment. But not her of course, nothing is too much information when it is in the pursuit of ‘ahem,’ science! Wink, wink . . . . Anyway bottom line is during the Soul Sharing process, after the Souls merge and a certain period of time passes (it varies) a tiny ‘baby’ Soul (or Souls if multiple births) is conceived and the Monster with the most magical aptitude is the one who becomes ‘pregnant’ and carries the ‘baby’ Soul to term. Reason being, the Monster with the most magic becomes the ‘pregnant’ one since the growth of the ‘fetus’ depends heavily on how much magic is ‘fed’ to the unborn ‘baby’s’ Soul from the pregnant Monster until birth. If the ‘pregnant parent’ or ‘mother’ (even if the pregnant one is male) has insufficient magic stock then the other parent, the ‘father’ can help supply the needed magic if the baby is to develop whole and healthy. Soul Sharing can also be used as another method solely for . . . . . . . . . . pleasure.

Oh that’s one topic she knows she would want to discuss in greater detail . . . . later, much to GASTER’s chagrin if that purple blush and his eyes glowed deep orange is any to go by.

Monster Souls were made of compassion, hope, mercy and love; to the Scientist it did make sense given how generous and caring the Monsters have shown her. The Soul Sharing process either for pleasure or procreate was quite a surprising topic since not only does it allow Monsters who are not physically compatible with another or incapable to mate naturally, but it allows couples of the same genders (or with no gender?) to breed as well. She wonders if Soul Sharing is possible among Humans. Monsters were made of magic because of their attunement to their Souls thus were somehow weaker to humans when by contrast, were made of physical matter such as water and their Souls did not need a living physical body to exist after death. The Scientist silently wondered . . . . . . if Humans were stronger than Monsters, what would have happened if these two races went to war? She quickly put that thought away. But then the magic itself, such concepts should be meaningless, be scorned or shouldn’t even acknowledge its existence by a woman of science such as herself and yet . . . . . she wonders what she could learn with such powers, what can she create?

Speaking of discussing topics, the young skeleton was just as curious of her ‘world’ as she was with his, especially this ‘science’ subject and her title of ‘Scientist.’ His questions amused her and she encouraged such curiosity towards the desire for knowledge as a teacher would for a student. Instead of seeing the two fields as opposing forces as most would, young GASTER saw a possible opportunity when he suggested a thought of combining magic and science into an entirely new branch. Science is a study of the world in its natural laws of physics and technology. Magic is a mysterious force of supernatural mysticism, an art with the ability to perform seemingly impossible feats or alter the world in ways that defies all scientific laws. For most, both fields are rarely compatible and are more often than not at odds with one another to a point where one simple cannot function or perhaps even exist with the other present. But despite their conflicting natures the Scientist found his notions to be worthy of note nonetheless. When GASTER proposed that he study it and asked if she could assist him, she agreed and allowed such research; who knows maybe the young skeleton will surprise everyone one day.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

For some time GASTER and the Scientist studied the makings of magic and science in the Royal Library the king and queen kindly agreed to let them to study in. While studying more about Souls and magic, the Scientist listened patiently as GASTER brought up ideas and theories ranging from insightful views to just passing wistful thinking, while a few he brought up did actually hold promise. From her own thoughts it drifted to an earlier concept she had and she wondered; could a Human and a Monster mate? Were they able to Soul Share to produce? She browsed the immense library for any books on possible information of . . . . . crossbreeding, but have yet to find any other than a few with only a mere mention of a few examples of Human and Monster pairings but nothing much further was mentioned. After finding just about nothing on the topic she brought it to GASTER At first the young skeleton was bemused at such a thing like he never even thought of it before and seemed a bit apprehensive about it like it was impossible or perhaps even contemptible. The Scientist then theorized on the possibility that if the two races did indeed mate and produce a child, what sort of attributes or features could the child possess? Could they inherit the Monster’s magic or the Human’s physical strength and Souls or both? Or perhaps an entirely new race could come into being?

The more she talked, the more young skeleton listened intently but was a tad skeptical. After all they had no idea or any documented proof if a crossbreed Human/Monster would possess characteristics of both parents or if Monsters and Humans can even have a child together? That would mean experimentation is needed but they needed to find volunteers from both races to see if they could mate and produce children. Especially there is no telling how the public would react to possible hybrid children and if it is only to satisfy a curiosity would sound . . . . . unethical.

He did seem to have a point about it, not that she was ever known to be very . . . . . . principled when it came to experiments that was either A: for ‘scientific advancement,’ B: it piqued her interest or C: it amused her (neither did she feel shameful about it very often either) But perhaps going about it willy nilly and unrestricted wouldn’t be the best road to choose. Especially given the king and queen had so graciously been accommodating. So experimenting on their subjects and bringing possible unwanted children into the world would be very bad manners. And yet, if her theories could bear promising results with some experimentation . . . . . . . Well if no other subjects (consenting or not) is available, on to the next best thing as she’s done before; they could do it themselves. After all she has done something similar before, she created her daughter, an artificial being from her own DNA through experimentation.

So after some . . . . . . ‘convincing’ to the young skeleton that it would only involve them two and with her knowledge of artificial genetics and his magic it could be possible they can create a child without doing it naturally. And if they were successful, not only could the child gain possible traits, such as magic and physical strength from both races, the child could, society wise be a link between the two races. He finally agreed. After performing numerous tests and experimentations when they felt that they can create a being that could be whole and healthy, from the Scientist’s DNA and GASTER’s magic they brought forth a living, breathing infant girl, but to GASTER a miracle. The girl was human in appearance; with pale, almost bone white skin and pure white hair and pale silver eyes. There wasn’t much resemblance that the child was also part monster until when during one of her fusses, her soul appeared. It was a right side up heart, but it was white like a monster’s soul. This surprised the Scientist that the child’s Soul appeared like it did before GASTER explained that, unlike Humans, Monsters can physically manifest their Souls if only temporarily from outside their body, often when feeling intense emotions but it cannot stray from the body for long. But showing one’s Soul is considered very personal and private and is usually only displayed with among close family, friends or even intimate moments between lovers. This is how Soul Sharing is used.

They named her Irene.

 

 

 


	2. Child of Fate? Or Chaos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ‘child’ was born, but what does she bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the girl has her own Gaster Blaster for her own personal amusement.
> 
> A bit of darkness coming here, but made sure not to make it too explicit for obvious reasons.  
> Uncertain about my series title, which may or may not change later. We'll see.

Once they made sure the child was whole and healthy enough, they presented the child to the king and queen. They were fascinated of their creation and overjoyed to see a child ‘born’ between a Human and Monster and the possibility that the child could serve as a bridge, connecting their two races together and a sign that could bring them all hope and peace.

A few days after introducing Irene, her normally silver eyes turned to a different color which surprised the Scientist but not GASTER. He explained that the ability of changing of eye color was a unique trait to his race, Skeletons. Unlike Humans and most Monsters, many skeletons can’t normally express their feelings through facial expressions as they are ‘frozen’ in whatever facial features they were born with, be it a permanent smile, frown or even neutral expressions. So they devised other ways to communicate and express their feelings, changing eye color was one of them as well as a means to express their emotions.

As well as making their eyes glow through their ‘default’ eye color, similar to that of the color of a Human Soul depends on what they characterize the most with. The glowing of eyes was devised as a means to soothe themselves or others if they were stressed, angered, saddened or some other normally negative emotion. As if on cue, Irene’s eyes glowed a bright silver color, indicating her ‘default’ color is silver, possibly because the child was partly made from his being; a Skeleton. The Scientist found it interesting when she remembered seeing Gaster’s eyes change color occasionally when expressing emotions.

Irene saw the Scientist and GASTER as her parents and the king and queen as honorary grandparents. Her growth was near explosive, in a mere month after her birth she was able to walk and at three months she able to talk and at six months she could read and write and appeared as though she was four or five years old. The Scientist studied her growth progression trying to determine the cause of the speedy growth but have yet to find anything conclusive as of yet. It wasn’t long until she developed a talent for magic and soon realized her magic resembled the magic of skeletons, much to GASTER’s delight. One memorable moment of her display of magic was when Irene was playing with her toys in the throne room one morning with the Scientist watching her progress. The Scientist took her eyes off her for a moment when she heard Irene giggling about something. She looked back to see skeletal head of a . . . . . . creature the size of an apple hovering above Irene before she reached up to the skull (?) and gave it a hug as it said ‘raa.’ And later ‘breathed’ a stream of magical energy hitting the Scientist squarely in the face. GASTER explained it was called a Blaster, something he had created and been experimenting on for a while as a means for a tool, a weapon, but it was still unfinished and wasn’t quite sure how Irene managed to manifest her own ‘working’ Blaster, other than she is basically his ‘child’ so to speak.

Once Irene was able to walk and talk on her own, the Scientist proposed that since she is now physically old enough, that perhaps it is time to let her go out of the castle, to expose her to the world, let the Monsters and Humans see her for the first time. GASTER on the other hand was hesitant on the prospect believing it was too soon, not just in exposing her to the outside world but to expose the world of her existence. He was confident the majority of Monster kind will accept her once they learn the king and queen have accepted her as one of their own, but he feared what the Humans would think if they discover her. The Scientist on the other hand believed that exposing her to the outside early could be beneficial. That if the people saw her, even if they are apprehensive of her they could eventually get use to her presence if she stayed out in public long enough. Even with his uncertainties, the young skeleton said little else on the subject as the king and queen listened to her seemingly sound logic and agreed. But taking note to GASTER’s also sound objections and to quell his worries, the king proposed to assign them escorts to travel with them to which the Scientist agreed.

The next day the Scientist and GASTER led Irene out of the palace for the first time. They spent the day wandering the city through the markets and bazaar, meeting many different Monsters. As he expected, despite initial surprise, once learning the king and queen’s acceptance of Irene, most Monsters seemed to eventually warm up to the child as she played with the many Monster children for the past few days.  With the royal permission and with a group of guards as escorts, Washu and GASTER began to travel to the different Human towns and cities to expose her to how the Humans lived as well as hoping that they would see her not only as a bridge between their two races but as sign of hope and peace.

During the visits of the first Human towns, the Humans’ reactions were far from what they hoped, but instead what GASTER (worriedly) expected. When seeing a Human/Monster hybrid in their midst the Humans responded with either shock and sneering disgust or harsh aggressiveness. Many saw the child as an abnormality or an abomination or even a demon to some of the more fanatic sort. In almost every town or city they tried to go, once learning the child’s existence, the people often lashed out in anger or fear, while some were more violent than others. It was only the guards protecting them that they managed to get away almost unscathed.

Only a few small, solitary Human villages were somewhat civil to the scientists and the hybrid child, to say the least, cautious and wary at best, but were somehow curious about the strange pale child. In one city they gained the attention a rather eccentric but wealthy noble who invited them to stay as guests at his mansion. For the past few days they stayed with their seemingly polite host who asked many questions about Irene, GASTER and the Scientist especially believed they may have found someone in the Human world that could accept and possibly convince the rest of the Humans about Irene. Until their ‘gracious host’ asked if the child was for sale like she was some exotic trinket to add to his collection of strange and unusual possessions. They hid their obvious disgust at such a request but politely refused the offer and planned to leave the next day.

But late that night in the large bedchamber GASTER, the Scientist and Irene shared, GASTER awoke with a chilling feeling before realizing to his horror Irene was missing. If this was any other night he would have thought she might have awaken and wandered somewhere as she has done a few times before. But when he remembered what that noble had asked earlier that day . . . . . . He woke the Scientist and told her Irene was missing, immediately coming to the same thought about the noble she leaped out of bed to dress. After waking a few of their escorts they quietly searched the mansion for their missing child. Eerily the mansion was oddly quiet and empty, for a mansion this big, there should be a few servants about even at this time of night. After combing the upper levels of the mansion they (worryingly) decided to check the basement to their almost immediate regret they came upon something that looked like something out of a horror story to the Scientist. A long hall with rooms lined with strange, curious and often horrific looking items, trophies and artifacts, rows of cells and cages with a few housing strange growling . . . . . . something none of them wanted to find out what. Before long they came to the last door at the end of the hall, before the Scientist even reached inside an ear piercing scream shot through the door. Without a second thought they burst into the room to find a grisly sight.

Magically formed bonelike spikes protruding all across the nearly destroyed room, impaling various furniture and to their horror several humans, servants perhaps, one of them they realized was their host dead on the floor and sitting on a table in the middle of the room was a frightened Irene. They approached her quickly to see her on the table, her clothes stained red and her small little body . . . . . . the various cutting instruments, several caked red, surrounding her indicating their ‘host’ had somehow perhaps lured or stolen her from their chambers and were in the middle of doing . . . . . something to her and most likely she panicked she used her magic to defend herself. Her eyes they noticed was not her usual silver, but red and she was clutching her chest like something was hurting there. Angered by this atrocity despite the death of their not so innocent host, GASTER demanded they leave to which the Scientist agreed wholeheartedly and quickly if they wanted to get out before the people learned what had happened here.

Once they gathered the rest of their party they were just at the city gates when they were confronted by the city guards whom were alerted by a servant who managed to escape before the massacre and alerted the guards calling the Monsters murders and ‘devouring’ the Soul of the noble. What they meant by that the Scientist didn’t know, but the look on GASTER’s face told a different story. Charged with the account of murder, the guards attempted to apprehend them despite GASTER’s attempts to explain what the noble had done to Irene but all fell on deaf ears as they attacked. With no other choice the group had to stand and fight with some of the escort guards protecting Irene. The servant seemed to have told them about Irene since many were fighting the guards protecting her as they tried to get to her. For a while the fight came to a standstill when the fighting seemed to have become too much for Irene when all of a sudden she sort of . . . . . snapped and her Blaster (somehow larger this time) appeared once again and unleashed a wave of magic devastating everything in its path and ultimately driving off the rest of the guards. With that the group managed to survive though losing several of their guards, it was a somber victory, they knew it wouldn’t last long as the city guards would surely return with reinforcement so they took the opportunity to escape.

They returned to the Monster capital city in breakneck pace but news of what happened in the Human city still reached the king and queen. The Scientist and GASTER was brought before them with Irene, but taking one look at Irene, still wounded from her ordeal as they couldn’t treat her properly while on the move and given a hasty explanation of what truly happened. The king and queen were horrified and immediately sent for the healers. Wounds from the noble’s possible . . . . experiments riddled Irene’s small body and she seemed to have caught an illness. Furthermore GASTER believed that after using the bones and Blaster, she may have used too much magic, her body was too frail, possibly because she wasn’t yet ready to handle such strain. The healers, Washu and GASTER tried frantically to save her, spending many days trying to heal her using both magic and scientific medicine. During which the king received messages and human couriers with inquiries of the incident demanding their so called justice, but the king refused them declaring the testimony of GASTER and the Scientist as the truth. Of course this angered the humans and disclaimed them both but the king ignored them, concerned only of Irene and her recovery. But something bothered the Scientist about what the servant said, of the monsters ‘devouring’ the noble’s soul. It was from GASTER who solemnly told her the other core difference between monsters and humans. A monster can ‘absorb’ a human soul giving them enormous power while a human cannot take a monster’s soul. She wondered if this was why Irene’s eyes were . . . . . did she . . . . .? Ultimately, Irene’s injuries were too severe and then one night, with the Scientist, GASTER, the King and Queen and a few close friends, at Irene’s bed, she passed away and turned to dust leaving only her white Soul.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

After a funeral for Irene prepared by the king and queen, her ‘parents’ and the monsters mourned her death, few knew what happened afterwards before the humans declared war on the monsters a week later. But the Scientist vanished the night before the war began, taking Irene’s dust and soul with her, never to be seen again. Was it by order of the king, a suggestion from GASTER? Or did she leave to escape when she guessed what was to come? Was it out of fear or guilt or both? Many questioned but that was pushed aside, especially when there was a war to prepare for . . . . . . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for what happened and I for one had in no pleasure in writing that part. The Scientist is indeed heartbroken and it will show in later parts, in her own way. But it's not over, not if she has anything to say about it.
> 
> Btw the unique eye color changing and eye glowing trait used by Skeletons to express their emotions and to soothe themselves? Here http://fav.me/d9f9cao  
> Thank you Zarla  
> She's an amazing artist
> 
> I will welcome feedback, opinions, critics or whatnot. Let me know how it looks.  
> But please no put downs or rude insults just for the sake of being offensive. They will be ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know Tenchi Muyo then you can probably guess who the 'Scientist' is but I won't say until part 3 so until then shhhh.
> 
> Since my mom proofreads my stories and she does not know most of the fandom I write, Undertale included, so I had to explaining some on things in there (Souls, magic, Monsters and such) so she can understand what’s going on, with some of my own bit of head canon (like my take on magic, souls and Soul Sharing while trying to stay in canon as much as I can without letting my imagination go too wild) I thought it would be too long and perhaps boring (even with my head canon stuff) for someone who would already know Undertale, but my mom liked it because it was so informative. I’ll probably be doing that quite a bit in my others works too.
> 
> And I know Monster Souls are supposed to be love and compassion but then mercy and hope is mentioned going back and forth in the wiki so I just put them both in there because both fit with the other two.
> 
> AND when I wrote this, GASTER was supposed to be in Wingdings but this thing won't let me have it. GRRR  
> So unless I can figure out how to make it just pretend 'GASTER' is in Wingdings. 
> 
> Soooooo bear with me please and let me know what you think about it ^_^;


End file.
